


Family Secrets

by Azar



Category: Primeval: New World, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 07:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azar/pseuds/Azar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are worse ways to bond with your relatives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Because these two ladies were too awesome not to be related. Also, in my universe, Elizabeth is neither dead nor a Replicator.

Every time Dylan thought her life couldn’t get more surreal, it did. This time, though, had to be the pinnacle of weirdness. It wouldn’t matter what kind of creature came through the next anomaly, or what they found on the other side of some future one. Nothing could top taking down a dinosaur with her _aunt_.

“Okay,” Dylan whispered as they hunkered down together behind a wall of crates. “Tell me again why you’re not a lot more freaked out about this?”

Aunt Elizabeth smiled ruefully. “I can’t. Not without clearing it with a whole lot of people on both sides of the border first.” She held her tranq rifle more comfortably than Dylan would ever have imagined of the peace-loving diplomat she’d idolized. “You said this is all non-lethal?”

Dylan nodded. “We don’t want to risk changing the past by killing it.”

“Good.” Aunt Elizabeth cocked her rifle. “Then let’s send this one home.”


End file.
